


Workaholic

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [20]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies)
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Love Triangles, One-Sided Attraction, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Miki thinks the news about Godzilla on the restaurant TV is far more interesting than her date.Her date thinks she doesn't know how to take a break from work.





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s dedicated to the dude who felt the need to comment on yesterday’s fic JUST to tell me that Miki isn’t canonically in love with Godzilla.

Miki was silent and breathless as Godzilla came into view. Water cascading down his sides; his dark hide glistening in the late afternoon sunlight; his massive, powerful muscles flexing as they heaved him from the sea. She tried to focus on his face, tried to see his wild eyes, to see the bizarre animal brilliance that was clear every time she saw his face— 

"Miki?" 

Her gaze snapped from the TV in the corner of the restaurant to Koji. She was momentarily mortified, as though _he _was the psychic who could read _her _mind. 

Koji turned to see what she'd been looking at and sighed. "We finally get time for a date and he's on the move again? It's like he's doing it on purpose." 

The thought made Miki's heart pound faster. Her gaze dropped to the sukiyaki pot between them. 

After watching a few more seconds, Koji said, "Hey, do you think we should call and ask if we need to go in?" 

Miki shook her head. "He's swimming parallel to Japan for now. Usually he'll keep heading north. He's probably not going to make landfall in Japan." 

"Mm." Koji turned back around. "You should stop watching it, then." (Her gaze dropped to the pot again.) "You spend too much time to be healthy thinking about Godzilla. A woman your age should be focused on..." He saw the look she was giving him, shrugged, raised his chopsticks and mumbled, "It's just—you really should take more breaks from your work." 

She was sure she could hear the subtext: _You pay more attention to him than to me. We're supposed to be dating._ Miki likes Koji, but... she didn't think they'd be dating much longer. And she didn't think the thought saddened her as much as it should have. 

They silently went back to their meal. 

Miki's eyes drifted back to the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/188066904172/workaholic-22)


End file.
